Negative Ben Returns
< Back to Ben 10: Heroes Episode Guide Negative Ben Returns this is episode of Ben 10: Heroes. Summary He has a three searched him, when even this absorbing him into Negative Ben to give him with Ultimatrix. Negative Ben invade the Providence Station. Plot The story starts off in Providence Station. Ben even this is under the control of the Ben's dream, when nearly killed it instead, when Ben under control him, Rex stops and Ben did. Rex when his under Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Meta-Nanite control even his attack the Meta-Nanite power. Ben just stop with Rex, when invaded Negative Ben, Rex runs. And but Six because has been did, read "Viva?" the take control. Although Searched Perodua Viva has defeated easily with Armodrillo, Searched Perodua Alza has defeated easily with Ultimate Big Chill, and Searched Perodua Myvi has defeated easily with Eatle, while Ben to takes to attack everything. Rex was voice command, Ben takes to still his a under control to killed with a power shock. Negative Ben escapes, Ben also turns into Terraspin. Terraspin has only to attack Negative Ben, Negative Ben tries can process. Rex just stop with Terraspin, after take Terraspin detransforms Ben. Ben tells Rex in the Providence Lederan Station. Ben also turns into Fasttrack inside the Providence Lederan Station, when Negative Ben as Wildmutt to attack Fasttrack, while Rex has falls and did to heart virus. Fasttrack turns into Benvicktor to shock Wildmutt, Wildmutt turns into Negative Ben and escapes again. Benvicktor detransforms Ben take to looks Rex he standing from his body. Rex was knocked his a heart virus to the heart virus and into Anti-Virus. Ben he stopped can under Anti-Virus to emerges at Ben, Ben turns into Water Hazard at Anti-Virus, Anti-Virus to attack Water Hazard, even his breaked the his hand and shocks him down, he turns into Ultimate Swampfire that Rex's dream. Ultimate Swampfire to attack Anti-Virus, Anti-Virus to manages shocks Ultimate Swampfire has been detransform Ben, but Rex was cured with Anti-Virus but Anti-Virus another Rex chases him has Bad Axes and Block Party his Rex's dream. Ben has been turning him into Shockquatch to every Anti-Virus has been Rex's dream. When Rex was cured into normal form his Anti-Virus, when Shockquatch shocks Anti-Virus any been dead, manages to end Rex's dream. Rex looks back into Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Meta-Nanite control. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Meta-Nanite control has been Rex to manages has Rex. Rex did. Characters *Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite (debut) *Ben Tennyson *Rex Salazar *Agent Six (cameo) Villains *Negative Ben (Rex's dream, debut) *Anti-Virus (Rex's dream, debut) Aliens used by Ben *Armodrillo (flashback) *Ultimate Big Chill (flashback) *Eatle (flashback) *Terraspin (Rex's dream, debut) *Fasttrack (Rex's dream, debut) *Benvicktor (Rex's dream, debut) *Water Hazard (Rex's dream, debut) *Ultimate Swampfire (Rex's dream) *Shockquatch (Rex's dream, debut) Aliens used by Negative Ben *Wildmutt (Rex's dream, debut) Machines used by Rex *Bad Axes (Rex's dream) *Block Party (Rex's dream) Machines combines used by Rex Quotes Rex: It is still, his heart virus! Ultimate Swampfire: It did not attack Anti-Virus attack! Trivia *When his Ultimate Swampfire was turned into Swampfire first, when Swampfire did not appear. *According to Haqim030, Water Hazard was broken his hand. Category:Ben 10: Heroes Episodes Category:Episodes